DRABBLE Addicted
by KyuSungDrabble
Summary: No Summary! Warn Inside! KyuSung!


Pair : YeKyu~!

Rate : M

Author : Kyu_

Length : Drable-Fic

Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WTHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR.

WARNING! NC-21 CRACK-PAIR! YAOI~!

Aslinya author penggemar Yesung!Uke a.k.a KyuSung... Tapi pingin nyoba story yang beda aja, dan sesungguhnya pingin Nyiksa KyuDad sesekali... #plakkk

#DihajarKyuDad

#DipelukYeMom...

Yasudahlah, enjoy ajalah... yang nggak suka Kyu!Uke, jangan baca deh, ntar mual2 jadinya...

hohoho

...

"Ahhhh~ Hyung…"

Lenguhan terus saja keluar dari bibir tebal milik namja bersurai coklat dengan mata hazel tersebut. pinggangnya tak henti-hentinya ia naikkan ke atas, tatkala _hole _miliknya terus disodok dengan batang besar milik namja lain dengan surai hitam.

"terus mendesahlah, sexy…", Ujar si namja bersurai hitam sambil tetap melakukan pekerjaannya – mengoyak _hole _milik namja bersurai coklat, peluh keringatnya terus bercucuran membasahi dada bidangnya yang makin menambah kesan sexy untuknya. tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam begitu saja, dipelintirnya nipple coklat milik namja yang sekarang berada dibawah tubuhnya, dan sedang kenikmatan akibat sodokannya. dan tangan kanannya, malah asyik memainkan _junior _ukuran sedang milik namja yang sekarang sedang disetubuhinya itu.

"Ye…. yesung hyung… sex me up~ aku tak tahan…..", Pekik namja bersurai coklat yang diketahui namanya adalah Cho Kyu Hyun, magnae dari sebuah boyband terkenal bernama Super Junior.

Sedangkan pemilik batang besar yang sekarang keluar masuk di _hole _Kyu Hyun itu adalah Yesung, sama seperti Kyu Hyun, dia juga adalah anggota dari super junior, dan dia adalah lead vocal super junior.

Kyu Hyun mencengkeram erat surai hitam yesung, tatkala sodokkan yesung makin liar dan sangat cepat, perih namun nikmat begitulah rasanya menurut Kyu Hyun, sementara Yesung sendiri malaha syik menjilat-jilat dada putih milik Kyu Hyun, berusaha untuk memuaskan namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 tahun terakhir ini.

"Hyunghhh…. Ahhhhh~ Ahhhhh~ Ahhhh~", Leher jenjang Kyu Hyun terekspos jelas, akibat kepalanya yang Ia dongakkan keatas, tak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya sekarang.

Yesung melirik ke Kyu Hyun sekilas, kemudian sebuah smirk terpancar jelas dari sudut bibirnya, gerakannya yang tadi sangat cepat, tiba-tiba melambat dan menjadi sangat lambat.

"Hyungh~Ppali…..", Pinta Kyu Hyun yang sudah diambang kepuasannya, namun akibat perbuatan Yesung, kepuasan itu seperti tertunda dan membuat kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Apanya yang harus kupercepat, baby?", Goda Yesung dengan seringaian yang terulas dari wajahnya, bahkan sekarang _junior _nya yang ada di dalam _hole _Kyu Hyun tak Ia gerakan lagi, benar-benar ingin menggoda nafsu seorang Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Hyungh~ Ppali gerakan '_milikmu'….. _akuh sudah tak tahan….."

"Seperti ini…..", Yesung kembai bergerak dengan perlahan, namun itu hanya sekitar lima sodokkan, dan Ia menghentikannya lagi.

"Hyungh….", Kyu Hyun nampak mempoutkan bibir tebalnya, membuat yesung ingin sekali memakan bibir tebal itu sekarang.

"kenapa aku harus menggerakkannya, baby?"

"Hyungh… ituh~ karena….."

Yesung mengelus _junior _Kyu Hyun pelan, membuat si empunya nampak menahan desahannya, "karena apa?"

"Karena…..", Kyu Hyun ragu akan mengucapkan alasannya, bagaimanapun juga ia bukanlah type yang suka mengucapkan _dirty talks_ seperti eunhyuk atau yang lain, namun nafsunya yang sudah diambang batas akhirnya menjebolkan harga dirinya, "karena hanya '_milikmu' _yang bisa memuaskan _hole _ku hyungh…"

Yesung kembali tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, digerakannya dengan pelan juniornya di dalam hole Kyu Hyun yang benar-benar sempit itu, "jinjjayo?"

"Hyungh… Ppali~", Ujar Kyu Hyun tak sabaran, baginya junior yesung adalah candu untuk hole nya, "_fuck me harder… make me cum again and again, hyungh…._"

"sure, i will…..", Yesung kembali menyodok _hole _Kyu Hyun yang sangat sempit itu, yang namun itulah inti kenikmatannya, makin sempit maka dinding rectum Kyu Hyun akan makin menjepit _junior _nya yang berukuran super, walaupun tak sebesar milik siwon. tangannya terus menjelajah seluruh bagian kulit Kyu Hyun, dan bibirnya bermain-main dengan leher jenjang Kyu Hyun, membuat banyak kiss mark disana.

"Hyungh~ akuh… akuh~…. Ahhhhhh", Lenguhan keras Kyu Hyun terdengar, menandakan betapa Ia benar-benar di puncak kenikmatan sekarang, Yesung yang masih belum klimaks, tak menghentikkan kegiatannya menyodok Kyu Hyun.

"Kyuh.. akuh juga,,, ingin…. Ahhh~", Finally, yesung akhirnya keuar juga cairannya terasa hangat membanjiri hole Kyu Hyun, dan saking banyaknya cairan itu, sampai ada yang keluar dan turun membasahi sprai putih, tempat mereka melakukan that and this sekarang. nafas mereka berdua saling menderu, mungkin lelah dengan kegiatan yang sudah mereka lakukan hampir 2 jam itu.

"Hyungh… aku lelah~", Ujar Kyu Hyun sambil hampir memejamkan matanya.

Yesung menatap wajah Kyu Hyun yang baginya selalu terlihat menggairahkan, "tidurlah…..", Ujarnya sambil melepas tautan mereka.

"eungh~", lenguh Kyu Hyun saat junior yesung keluar dari hole nya. dilihatnya yesung yang sekarang sudah berbaring di sisinya, dan memeluk tubuh naked Kyu Hyun.

"istirahatlah….. ", bisik yesung tepat di telinga Kyu Hyun, "jika kau sudah baikan, barulah kita bercinta lagi….", ujarnya dengan agak mendesah, dan mampu membuat Kyu Hyun membelalakkan matanya.

-THE END-


End file.
